


暮色四合

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	暮色四合

“要同我来吗？”

 

梦里的Roy显然要比现实中热情的多。装束也不尽相同，大抵是Karry活跃的脑神经自行添油加醋：紧身的热裤勾勒出的臀形浑圆饱满，迈着猫步，小心避开那些不安分的枝蔓。上衣如纱似雾，腰际一朵玫瑰刺青若隐若现，随风摇曳。

 

曼丽却非轻佻，何论肉身，怕是神魂也要跟着去了。

 

不知是花神再世抑或缪斯再临，握上那双柔荑，肤如凝脂，令他重温起儿时的最爱杏仁豆腐酪。原他的身份是不配食，这么多年，一直住他心里那个，嗜甜的、天真善良的、璀璨夺目的明珠中的明珠，也有一双握起来令人忍不住揉搓的嫩手，一颗不悲天只悯人菩萨心肠。

 

他竟是将这养蜂人作了惨白月光的替身。

 

原是那双眼，太像，太得神韵。时光一去不复返，音容模糊，记忆犹新的唯有那不糅合任何杂质的世间最清透的一双眼，常留心间。

 

“到了。”一扭头，Roy淋了月光，美得如梦似幻。

 

“在想什么？”他勾上了Karry宽厚的肩膀，就那么自然地、天真地、猫一样地凑在颈边吐气，舔弄对方喉间那颗小小的凸起，“抱着我，却还想着别人。”

 

“你顶到我了，”湿软的唇舌游移到男人英俊的面庞，两片肉唇有些费劲地把薄唇包裹，小鹿饮水一般舔弄，“是在求我原谅吗？”

 

风中馥郁的玫瑰花香是绝佳的催情良药。果是花仙再世，Karry托着那两瓣肉臀将人压倒在花田上犯错，茎叶枝干皆似有了魂灵收起尖刺，唯余柔软花瓣作床。何止是手，Roy全身上下又嫩又滑，宛若新剥了壳的鸡蛋，白的反光。

 

Karry在荆棘丛中寻得两颗早已耸立的红豆，和着花瓣揉搓一番，满意于深红熟透的艳色，牙尖一磨，压抑的喘息登时升级为高八度的呻吟。Roy动起情来是极好看的，非但颊腮一片醉人坨红，连圆若滚珠的脚趾都泛着健康的粉色，难耐地蜷起。细瘦的大腿无意识蹭着Karry胯间形状感人的巨兽，仿佛下一秒便要苏醒，将这磨人的小仙子拆吞入腹，吃个干净。

 

臀肉已被玩得青紫，露出汁液淋漓的洞口。Roy早先被玩得射了一回，正瘫在花床上喘息，身体忽然被异物入侵控制不住发出诱人的尖叫。一面摇着头喊“不要”，一面四处乱抓讨抱讨亲，在Karry线条分明的腹肌上留下道道情色的猫抓痕。被进入的那刻软成一摊花泥，香汗成露，晨昏已分。

 

太阳照常升起，好梦并无久长时，一场贪欢而已。

 

Karry掀开丝质的软被，去浴室清洗内裤上的恶痕。窗子没关，晚风送来的花香无比纯粹，只是并不能安抚一颗死灰复燃的心。

 

月光业已揉碎，今夜无人入睡。


End file.
